


After The Rain

by EvilValenStrife



Category: Degrassi
Genre: It's been so long since I've written a Degrassi fic, M/M, thunderstruck - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 21:20:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2284848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilValenStrife/pseuds/EvilValenStrife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Winston hadn't walked in on Miles and Tristan during the events of Thunderstruck?</p>
            </blockquote>





	After The Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Crap: So, I've been away for a while, yeah? I honestly started losing interest in the Degrassi fandom (If you follow my lj account or even my tumblr, you know what I write for at the moment) because the plots were so recycled and predictable. I got bored recently and decided to watch the season finale stored in my DVDR. That finale made up for all he mess of that season because I called that shit! On that Triles ship since it was built, yo!

"Go ahead…" these words spoken in the darkness with only the sound of the rain beating against the windows.

The low words barely registered in the blonde's mind before he was placing an unsure kiss to the other boy's lips. This hadn't been the first time he'd kissed Miles Hollingsworth. Back in Paris, Tristan kissed Miles out in the open because he'd "felt a moment" and, Miles hadn't shunned him for it. However, he soon found out that Miles was indeed straight as he proceeded to date Maya Matlin. Never again had Tristan thought that he'd be doing the exact same thing almost a year later.

They broke apart slowly with eyes locked on one another. The tension in the air was thick and only sound heard was their lips dislodging from the other. Miles gave a shaky breath before lunging forward to press a heated and needy kiss to Tristan's own soft lips. There were a number of emotions flooding through the kiss: confusion, curiosity, and hunger. Tristan found himself relaxing into it almost instantly. His feet moved of his own accord as Miles pushed forward against him so his back was touching the wall behind him. Tristan's hands rose up to rest on Miles' chest as he moved his mouth fiercely with the other boy's. Miles sighed and brought his hands to Tristan's waist.

This was getting really hot really fast and it started to scare Tristan. He wanted this so badly but, he didn't want to jeopardize what he and Miles had already. It was this thought that made Tristan snap out of his lustful haze and break the heated exchange.

"Miles… Wh… What are we doing?" Tristan gestured between the two of them.

Miles looked thoughtful for a moment and Tristan thought he was going to say that he had just gotten caught up in the moment and that it shouldn't have happened.

"I don't know…" Miles looked away briefly then looked directly into Tristan's eyes. "But, I liked it…"

Tristan was taken aback by this confession. He'd thought that Miles was straight especially after he'd seen him making out with Zoe Rivas. Tristan's body heated even more as he noticed the lust swirling in Miles' eyes.

"Then," Tristan said, with his fingers trailing slowly up Miles' chest to rest on his shoulder. "We shouldn't stop…"

Miles offered a seductive smirk before leaning into to claim the other's lips. Tristan parted his immediately to allow Miles better access to his mouth. The latter probed his tongue around Tristan's own and inwardly smiled when Tristan let out a noise of approval. Miles then decided to make things more interesting by sliding a knee forward between Tristan's thighs. Tristan's fingers gripped at the blue hoodie sleeves and moaned while pulling him closer. Miles broke away from Tristan's reddening lips to press kisses along the other boy's jawbone to his ear where he placed a wet kiss to his earlobe.

"If you keep making those sounds," Miles bit down on the skin. "I won't be able to hold back…"

Tristan gave a sharp cry as Miles nibbled and sucked on the flesh occasionally lapping at it teasingly.

"Then… Mhmm… Don't…" the blonde moaned out tightening his grip on Miles' biceps.

"As you wish…" Miles spoke nosing his way down Tristan's neck kissing to see what spots made Tristan writhe.

A familiar tightening of his pants around the crotch area began to make its appearance known. Miles felt it straining against his knew and moved his knee slowly against Tristan's growing erection. The blond moaned just as Miles started to suck a hickey underneath Tristan's jaw. Tristan's hips bucked in an effort to get more friction from Miles. The brunette hissed as Tristan's hips collided with his own in the process, rubbing their erections together. Tristan started to pull away thinking that he'd hurt Miles but, the hard grip on his hips stopped him.

"Don't stop." He spoke in a tone slightly muffled against Tristan's neck. "Feels good…"

Now it was Tristan's turn to smirk as he ground his hips dirtily against Miles' shivering when the brunette slipped a hand behind him to cup at his ass. It felt so right being this close to who he considered a best friend in such an intimate way. Feeling more daring, Tristan rolled his hips upward. Hard.

"Fuck Tris…" Miles panted rocking his hips with Tristan's while pulling him forward to feel him some more.

"Yeah?" Tristan spoke through his own panting.

"You're…" Miles broke off with a moan as he got a particularly good angle that directly aligned him to Tristan. "So fucking hot…"

Tristan smirked and rewarded him by giving him another lust-filled kiss. Miles was quick to return it as he gripped at the blonde's backside more grinding against him. Miles was at a loss, it felt so good but, it wasn't enough. He needed more. His hands released their grip on Tristan's ass and slid over the front of his thighs. Tristan cocked an eyebrow upward as he worried at Miles' bottom lip.

"Ah!" Tristan moaned when he felt a warm hand palming the very noticeable bulge in his sweatpants.

Miles gave a victory smirk at the sound and started touching Tristan's clothed erection more roughly.

"S-stop playing…" Tristan bit out allowing his hands to wander to the edge of the white tank Miles wore.

"Who's playing?" Miles whispered voice husky and low when he slid his hand underneath the waistband of Tristan's boxers to stroke his length slowly.

Tristan's moan was loud as he unbuttoned the brunette's jeans to reach under Miles' own pants and boxers to grab at the straining length in his jeans. The other male sighed and pressed his hips closer into Tristan's warm touch. He took his hand out of Tristan's pants to which, he heard a whine of disappointment and quickly spat in his hand to lubricate it slipping his hand back into the blonde's pants. It wasn't the best lube but it did make it easier to jerk at the member more fluidly. He leaned forward and to press more kisses to Tristan's sure to be bruised neck as well as occasionally biting down on the flesh.

"Fuck… Faster…" Tristan demanded with a hard twist to Miles' own cock.

Miles' cock had begun to leak pre-cum onto Tristan's stroking hand and he used it as makeshift lube. Miles' moan was muffled by Tristan's neck as he acknowledged the other's request. The blonde gave a gasp and stroked faster to match Miles' pace. They continued to stroke at each other relentlessly and the, Miles' hips jutted forward jerking as he let out a series of moans.

"Tris," He panted out. "I'm… I'm gonna-"

He hadn't been able to finish that sentence before his hips stuttered and his grip on the blond's length tightened. Miles released into his pants and on Tristan's still stroking hand. He continued to jerk the brunette through his orgasm and wrapped his free hand around his waist to keep him upright. Miles gave a groan as he began to resume stroking Tristan. The blond cried out letting go of the other's softening member. Miles flashed him a brief but tired smirk and began to jerk his dick with even more speed. Tristan's moans were more frequent in their coming and it wasn't long before Tristan was expending his seed all over Miles' hand.

The two just clung together for a long while in silence only penetrated by their heavy breathing as they came down from their orgasms. Miles after a minute removed his hand from Tristan's trousers and looked up to see the other male's face. Tristan's face was red and his breathing had begun to even out. His lips were slightly red and kiss-swollen.

"I think our towels were on the sofa." Miles spoke stepping away to grab them.

Miles tossed one to Tristan who began to clean himself up. After cleaning, Tristan walked slowly over to Miles.

"Well," He spoke nervously. "That happened…"

"Yeah… It did…"

"So, " Tristan asked looking Miles directly in the eyes. "What now?"

Miles hadn't really thought that tidbit over. He'd become overwhelmed with desire to kiss Tristan among other things. Did he want Tristan? Was he gay, bi, or whatever?

"I don't know… I'm mostly confused… I've never done this with another guy before. I don't know what to think…" Miles admitted looking down. "I don't regret it though."

Tristan paused for a moment.

"Well, I'm not going to push you into anything. You're still my best friend or something like that." He spoke pushing a hand through his hair.

"Thanks Tris…" Miles said and then added somewhat dejectedly "I don't deserve it…"

Tristan walked over to the couch that Miles was seated on and placed a soft kiss on Miles' lips. Miles relaxed into it happily. He might not deserve Tristan but, it felt so right to just kiss him and be around him. He supposed it was okay to be happy for this moment.

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Crap: Obviously I am enamored with this pairing and will tune into the season 14 premier so I can see what they do with it.


End file.
